


Bad Advice from Folk Tales

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Winter of Wesley 05 -- inspired by a folk tale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Advice from Folk Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter of Wesley 05 -- inspired by a folk tale

Angel cradled Connor while reading a storybook to him. "Chicken Little was hit on the head, and went to tell the king that the sky was falling."

"That does sound like action with insufficient proof," Wesley commented as he watched the pair.

"Maybe that's why it hurt her friends and she was ostracized. Connor, that means being forced out of the group for bad behavior," responded Angel, trying to remember what the early childhood education books said.

Sitting alone, Wesley remembered the exchange. He'd had sufficient proof. He'd decided NOT to tell. Didn't matter. He still shared Chicken Little's fate.


End file.
